parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sento Kiryu Gets Serious
Narrator Narrator: Today on the Adventures of Masked Rider Narrator: Sento' Kiryu's Gone Crazy Sento Kiryu: Mucky Lucky Ducky Im Spreading the Mucky Ryuga Bajou: It's Finally Happend Sento Kiryu's Gone Totally Wack Narrator: And It's Just another Day in the Office for Evox Evox: I Belive the Hypno Virus 'll do fine Narrator: And While Ryuga Eats Pizza Evox has a virus planed for our heroes can they stop this crazy menace find out on the adventures of omega racers next Theme (Spider-Man: The New Animated Series Plays) Transcript Leonardo (V.O.): Sento Kiryu Gets Serious (At Sento Kiryu's Lab) Sento Kiyru: CHUNK!!!!! WHERE'S MY SOUP?!?!?! Chunk: Im Comin Sento, Im Comin. Sento Kiyru: Is this my soup or just a prank? Chunk: You're Soup Sento I Promise Sento Kiryu: Good. Sento Kiyru eats the soup Ryuga Banjou Was Sitting on the Star Top Lillypad came to her father, Sento Kiyru Lillypad: Why so furious dad? Sento Kiryu: I Don't Know Vix: I noticed you act so...……… Serious. Sento Kiryu: THAT'S BECAUSE IM JUST SO MAD RIGHT NOW! Sento Kiryu Wrecks Evreything and Goes Crazy Sento Kiryu (Laughing crazy): AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ryuga Banjou Laughs Ryuga Banjou: It's Finally Happened My Pal Sento's Gone Over the Edge Ryuga Knowticed Adagio and Tyler Entered the Lab Adagio: Sento please calm down Tyler Klause: Chill Dude! Sento Kiyru: Okay. Tyler Takes sento to his bed in the lab Lillypad scares Sento Kiyru with Freddy Fazbear mask Sento Goes Crazy Agian Sento Kiyru: WHY'D YOU DO THAT LILLYPAD?!?! Tyler Klause: STOP IT! Tyler Punches Sento but Sento Blocks It Meanwhile at viruses inc evox is watching the battle between tyler and sento from his cameras Evox: Looks like Evol posses Kamen Rider Build and that gives me a great idea for a virus Evox (Sing song voice): Blaze, Roxy, Blaze: Yes Master Evox? Evox: Take a Look. Blaze and Roxy Look at Possesed Sento Roxy: Ooh looks like evol possesd sento and now they're is a show going on here Evox: I think we can take advantage of that roxy can you make a virus that turns evreybody crazy Roxy: Why Sure i can Roxy moves the arms on to the virus body also the legs and a crazy clown head Roxy: And now blaze if you will Blaze presses the virus creation button And the Crazy Virus comes out of the virus creation chamber Crazy Virus: Hey-ya Hiya Ho There Evox What Can i Do For You Today? Evox: I Need you to go to sento's lab and make him crazy Crazy Virus: I Won't Fail Ya Evox Crazy Virus Teleports to Sento's Lab Evox Laughs Meanwhile at Sento's Lab Captain Police: HEY EVOL!!!! Tyler Klause: Allow Me Tyler Does a Back Flip Kick And Captain Police destroys Evol Sento Kiyru: What happened to me? Tyler Klause: You we're possesed be evol and he made you go (Sing Song) Crazy. Vix: That's what happened Lillypad: Dad you're not going crazy anymore Sento Kiryu: That Explains A Lot Crazy Virus Teleports in Sento's Lab Crazy Virus Laughs Crazy Virus: Hey,! Hey,! Hey! Tyler and Adagio Get into Battle Position Tyler Klause: Vix, Lillypad, Sento! Get Outta Here Adagio: Go! Vix Lillypad and Sento Kiryu Go upstairs to be safe from crazy virus Tyler Klause: Ok Clown Virus Let's Party Tyler Charges at Crazy Virus Tyler Punches Kicks and Sweep Kicks Crazy VIrus but Crazy Virus Blocks Crazy Virus Punches Tyler Tyler Lands on the Ground Unconsciousley Adagio: Tyler! Adagio Punches and Kicks Crazy Virus But Crazy Virus Blocks Vix uses a Sclash Driver. Adagio Helps Tyler Up Crazy Virus: HEHEHEHEHHEHEEEEEEE! Adagio: Shall We? Tyler Klause: Let's Tyler Puts on the Rhino Man Morpher Adagio Puts on the Mastiff Man Morpher Both: ARMOR HERO FORM, ACTIVATE! Tyler and Adagio Become Rhino Man and Mastiff Man Morpher Computers: Transformation Complete! Vix: Henshin! Vix turns into Kamen Rider Vix Kamen Rider Vix: KAMEN RIDER VIX! Sento Kiryu Blocks Kamen Rider Vix From Going Down the Lab Sento Kiryu: WAIT! Nothing to see here Kamen Rider Vix: I'll take it from here my Rider. Sento Kiryu: No Sento Kiryu Throws Kamen Rider Vix Back Sento Kiryu: They Don't Need Anymore Help Vix they can handle it themselves Sento Kiryu closes and Locks the door to the lab Rhino Man Kicks Crazy Virus Crazy Virus gets Injured Mastiff Man Punches Crazy Virus Crazy Virus gets hurt agian Rhino Man: GO!, GO! Mastiff Man: All Right. Mastiff Man Turns the Final Attack Rotater Down Mastiff Man Rushes Morpher Computer: Hyper Punch! Mastiff Man Does 100 Punches and One Punch to Defeat the Crazy Virus Crazy Virus gets knocked into the wall and explodes Sento Kiyru apologizes Vix Sento Kiyru: Vix I'm sorry for being myself serious Vix: It's Ok Sento Kiyru: I reformed myself for being so serious Mastiff Man: I Think We Did That Pretty Well Rhino Man: Couldin'tve Done it Without You. Rhino Man and Mastiff Man Fist Bump Eachother Meanwhile in the Cafe Lillypad: Father you're not being crazy? Sento Kiyru: Yes. Captain Police: Let's Dance to Footloose! Captain Police plays Footloose Credits * Leo Howard as Tyler Klause * Tyler Posey as Adagio * Josh Keaton as the Voice of Adagio * Lee Tockar as the Voice of Evol